Electronic catalogs of items allow retailers to present their items for sale on interactive web sites. Such a web site may allow a user to select and purchase an item through the web site. Sometimes a retailer will want to present their items for sale in different ways depending on the context in which the item is presented. For example, one retailer may want to display the cost of a particular item in another form of currency for users accessing its web site from a country non-native to the retailer.
When retailer web sites need to present different data associated with an item depending on the context in which the item is presented, typically an item either needs to be entered into an electronic catalog system multiple times, one for each context, or complex coding must be implemented in the display presentation software to choose the appropriate data to display for the context.